One Night Stand
by Johzanne
Summary: Eren is at the bar to get laid and laid he was going to get. He just didn't realize that the girl he had flirted with wasn't the one he was making out with.


"I know of a place..." I said lowly into Jennifer's ear while sliding my hand up her smooth thigh, dragging her soft red dress up with the tips of my fingers.

I could see her visibly melt into my arms, so it was no surprise when she gave a small nod. Perfect. The only reason I came here tonight was for a one night stand and that's exactly what Jenny here was going to be.

The buzz from the alcohol hummed through me, but definitely not enough to make the room spin. She eagerly grasped my hand when I reached for hers and let me lead her behind me through the crowd of drunk and dancing people.

Halfway through the crowd, I felt her hand slip out of mine, but I quickly grabbed it again without even looking back. I tightened my grip as I felt her hand almost being tugged out of mine again. Obviously she's struggling to push through the people, but that might just be because I made sure she had in a few drinks than I had.

I lead us all the way to The Lounge.

The Lounge was a room on the upper floor with large couches arranged in U-shapes for separate parties to occupy, but after eleven, the lights go out and it turns into a place to get laid, which is exactly what I'm looking for.

I jogged quickly up the steps into the dark and to the back corner of the room, all the time still pulling the girl along. Barely anything was visible in the limited light filtering in from the blind-covered windows, so much so that I could only vaguely make out the short stature following me as I looked back.

I could hear a few pants and a soft moan coming from different places in the room, but none close to the couch I pushed her down onto. Before she even bounced on the soft pillows, I locked our lips in a hot kiss. As soon as I was over her and holding her hips to the couch, her hands pushed hard against my chest.

Good. Feel my abs.

She was quite rough in how she pushed and clawed at my chest, but soon she kissed back. In fact, she poured all that roughness into the kiss instead. I easily matched the tempo and increased it by my tongue past her lips.

Our tongues and teeth clashed together with hunger as I slid my hand up and pushed up her... Shirt? I could've sworn she had a dress on. None the less, I pulled it off and tossed it to the side, soon followed by my own.

If this was any other guy doing this, they would have gone straight for her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, but I'm not just any other guy.

The round, firm globes of a girl's backside was what really got my junk going. Heck, even guys have asses he just wants to grab.

Her hands found their way into my hair as mine found their way to the button of her tight skinny jeans. I popped it open and pulled her jeans and underwear off together before she could try to protest.

I felt a hand roughly tugging at the waistband of my jeans as I bit at her lip. Seconds later, my belt was loose and my pants were tossed onto the growing pile of clothes. She was still flat on her back with me on my hands and knees, hovering over her and leaning down to keep our lips together.

But I didn't come here for just a make out session, no I had my own plans. Grabbing her hips, I flipped her over and pulled her back to grind my eager erection against her perfect behind. Her high-pitched, excited moan was music to my ears and I couldn't resist giving a cheek a squeeze.

As much as I just wanted to pin her down and take her like I want to, she would be pretty ticked off if I didn't ask, so I trailed hot, wet kisses up to her ear and whispered:

"What do you say we try anal tonight?"

I could feel the excited tremble shoot through her.

"Please... " She begged in a voice sounding much different than when she whispered in my ear at the bar, presumably now filled with want. She pulled my hand to her mouth and started licking and sucking on my fingers.

I rolled my hips forwards into hers again and nipped at her earlobe, feeling a small earring I don't remember seeing before.

"We have all night Hotshot, I could give you much better things to suck on." The suggestive words fell straight from my lips into her ear, pulling a moan and my fingers from her mouth. God, I couldn't have asked for a more willing hookup.

I trailed my wet fingers over her surprisingly muscled back, down between those cheeks and slowly slid one into the first entrance I found. Considering how eagerly she agreed, I figured this wasn't her first time, so I didn't waist much time before pushing in a second finger.

I chuckled softly as I heard the deep, throaty moans muffled by probably her hand clamped over her mouth. I don't mind, the quieter, the better. For now.

I continued until I could easily spread my fingers before adding a third, pushing them in deeper. To my surprise, there came a much louder and deeper moan from her as I pushed against a certain spot.

Curious, I continued rubbing over the spot, pulling more deep, low and damn hot moans from her throat.

Eventually I retracted my fingers, quickly wiped them on the couch, and grasped the slim hips in front of me, lining up to the now prepared entrance.

With one swift movement I slid in to the hilt, hearing another throaty moan come from the... The guy?

It can't be.

I slide my hands up their chest as they adjust to the stretch to find... Nothing. Just a chest sculpted better than mine.

They started slightly pushing back against me as I slid my hands down to find a tool just like my own and hear another soft, definitely male, moan.

Saying I was shocked was an understatement. No way, I can't do this without thinking about it.

But when I started pulling out and heard the sound it pulled out of him, all I wanted was back in.

The guy under me looked over his shoulder at me. "What's your name, brat?"

I wondered for a second if I should tell him. I pushed back in before deciding to do so.

"Eren"

"A-Ah shit... Eren... More."

I nodded and pulled back enough to thrust back in, the irresistible pleasure begging me to do it again and again.

"Ah, Eren, harder-!" he demanded with a breathy voice. I increased my speed and strength, along with the tightness of my grip now back on his hips.

I let out a grunt with each thrust, mixed in with moans louder than I'd like.

"The na - ah yes - name's Levi. Mnnh- Moan it like you mean it."

"L-Levi..." I moaned out obediently as I set a steady rhythm. With a slight, unintentional adjustment of my hips, I hit Levi's sensitive spot head on.

"Ah! Fuck, yes!" Levi moaned, my own moans of his mixing in with his as I directed my thrusts at that spot, inching closer and closer to my release.

"God, you feel so good."I admitted to him, speeding up my thrusts a last bit.

"I'm so close - !" Levi moaned and grasped his own erection in his hand to roughly pump it. I grunted in response, feeling close myself.

"I'm... Ah fuck... I'm coming." I warned before releasing into him with one deep thrust. Levi replied with a loud moan, spilling his release onto the leather couch beneath him.

We both stayed still for a moment, catching my breath before I moved to slowly pull out.

"Wow man, that was... Wow..." 'Wow' is probably not the best thing to say, but my brain failed to produce any other response.

Levi was lying so still that I thought he might have fallen asleep, but when I moved to get up, he reached back and grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think your going? "

I try stuttering out a reply, but he cut me off.

"You better be taking me home for just dragging me up here."

I actually considered taking him home. It goes against every rule I have for flings, but I'm interested to see how things work out.

What's the worse that could happen?

"Of course, Levi."

I took his chin, giving him a much gentler kiss than what they started with.


End file.
